friends forever
by purviandishitafan123
Summary: Friends help eachother when a time is bad...the stay by ur side when u r sad...they'll be with u till the end of the earth...and they'll stick with u just like a tatoo...but what happens if they die protecting u...a friendship story on three of my favourite characters in CID( not on Duo)...plz read and review


hey guys! this is a friendship story not on duo but on someone else...plzzz read and review.

all the CID officers were running in the hospitals corridor for their friend. The doctor takes him to the OT and tells everyone to stay out. All of them were worried. Two of the cid officers were crying badly.

ACP: Sachin,Kavin tum log fikr na karo...Dushyant ko kuch nahin ho ga.(YES GUYS THE THREE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS IN CID)

Both of them are just staring at the OT. The nurse comes out.

Nurse: Dekhen un ki halat boht critical hai...humain jald se jald operation karna hoga...aap main se un ka faily member kon hai?

Kavin: uss ki family main tou koi nahin hai...aap humain hi unki family samjein

Nurse: theek hai tou aap iss per sign kar dain

Sachin:yeh lijiye

the nurse goes in and Sachin and Kavin are constantly staring at the OT. It is lunchtime and ACP calls Kavin and Sachin .

ACP:kavin, sachin aa jao

Kavin: sir jab tak Dushu theek nahin ho jata main kuch nahin khaoon ga

ACP: Aur Sachin tum?

Sachin: nahin sir bhook nahin hai.

ACP leaves while Kavin and Sachin stay there waiting for the doctor to come out and give thema good news about their friend.

Sachin remembers their past.

Flashback:

all the CID officers are doing there work.

ACP:suno sab aaj humain do naye officers join karain gay. KAVIN AND DUSHYANT.

Sachin is shocked to hear the news and at the same time Happy.

Sachin: sir kya kaha aapne...Kavin aur Dushyant

ACP: haan...kyun tum unhain jaante ho

Sachin: yes sir wo meray school friends hain..school time say hum ek saath hain

acp: ohh...wo bus aate hi honge mil lena unse.

Just then two officers enter CID bureau:

Dushyant: Inspector Dushyant reporting on duty sir.

Kavin: inspector Kavin reporting on duty sir.

ACP: Welcome

Sachin: kavin Dushyant kaisay ho tum

And he goes and hugs both of them

Kavin: hum theek hain magar tum yahan

Sachin: senior inspector Sachin

Dushyant: reallyyyy?

sachin: haaan

and the three of them hug eachother again.

Flashback ends.

Sachin(thinking): kitna acha waqt tha...dushu mujhe chor ke mat jana plzzzz**(and tear flows down his cheek).**

Kavin(thinking): I am sorry dushyant...tum iss halat main meri waja say pohnche

Then he remembers what happened some hours ago

Flashback:

ACP: Kavin,Dushyant aur Sachin meray cabin main aao

All three: yes sir.

the three of them go to his cabin

ACP: suno aik boht important baat hai...aik drug dealing hone wali hai...sumandar kay peeche wali purani factory main...main chahta hoon kay tum teenon uss jagaa pay jao aur un sub logon ko pakar lo...aur dekho iss dafa wo humare hath say nikalne nahin chahye

all three: yes sir

they go to the factory

goon 1: dekh yeh maal pure 10 lakh rupay ka hai...sambhal kay lay jana

goon2: acha acha

Kavin: koi apni jaga say hile ga nahin

goon1: CID

and then there is a fight between the cops and the goons...one of the goon is pointing his gun at Kavin but Dushyant comes in between and the bullet hits straight at his heart...the goons try to escape but Sachin catches them...kavin goes to dushyant and puts his head on his lap

Kavin: dushynt tum fikr mat karo kuch nahin ho ga tumhe

Dushyant: k..kavin...t..t..tum f..ff..fikr mat karo...shh..shayad humari...do..dosti yahin t...tak th...thi

Kavin: nahin dushyant main abhi ambulance ko phone karta hoon

And he takes him to the hospital.

Flashback ends

Kavin(thinking): kyun bachaya tumne mujhe dushyant...kyun**(and he starts crying)**

Just then the doctor comes out

Sachin: dushyant kaisa hai doctor

Kavin: doctor plz bataien usse kuch huwa tou nahin

Doctor: dekhen ab wo bilkul theek hain...aap fikr na karain

Sachin: kya hum uss se mil sakte hain

Doctor: yes sure

They both go in.

Kavin: dushyant ab kaisay ho tum

Dushyant: zinda hoon...itni jaldi tumhara peecha nahin choron ga

sachin: Dushyaaaaaaant...

and the three laugh and talk all day

**so guys how was it...plzzzzz review karna...this is my first story on friendship...hope u guys like it...r and r**

**bye...MAIRA**


End file.
